


For Every Action

by angelus2hot



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Dyson is tired of Bo putting herself in danger.





	For Every Action

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** For Every Action  
>  **Fandom:** Lost Girl  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dyson/Bo Dennis  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 362  
>  **Summary:** Dyson is tired of Bo putting herself in danger.   
> **A/N:** written for cookielaura for fandom_stocking

“It was too dangerous.” 

The way his voice softened as he growled the words should have given her a warning but Bo lay on her stomach sated and blissfully unaware of the real danger she was in.

“I’m fine, Dyson.” Bo assured him as she closed her eyes.

A loud growl ripped from his chest. “You’re fine now because Kenzi was smart enough to call me. If she hadn’t...” He pretended not to notice the shudder that wen through his body at the thought. As it was he had barely gotten to Bo in time. 

“But she did.” Bo rolled her eyes. _Honestly how much more could he overreact?_ “And I’m fine.” She repeated.

That was it. The nonchalant way Bo dismissed her own mortality caused his control to snap. “Fine.” 

Without another word Dyson grabbed her hips and pulled her to her knees. 

Bo squealed. _Now this was more like it. If Dyson needed to work off his issues and overreactions this way then she was all for it._

The first smack of his hand across her bare behind was a shock but it was okay. The second hit gave her pause. This didn’t quite feel like foreplay. The words that followed proved it.

“You will never put yourself in danger again.” Dyson emphasized each word with a smack. 

Each hit was harder than the last until Bo was trying to wriggle free and promising him whatever he wanted to hear. But Dyson didn’t let up. Over and over again he rained down blows on her sensitive skin until her ass was red and he was positive she would remember his warning in the future. 

“You will call me in the future.” He snarled the warning through clenched teeth, his wolf fought for dominance at the thought of Bo in danger again. “Don’t make me do this again.”

She nodded her head and flopped down onto the bed as soon as he had released her. As she looked up at him Bo felt it prudent to wait until Dyson had calmed down a bit more before she explained to him in no uncertain terms just how unacceptable his disciplining her was.


End file.
